Poor Unfortunate Souls 2
by omnitrixian
Summary: Since Ceara Ivory isn't doing the other one anymore, I figured that I might as well do it myself. What if Ursula had forced Ariel to come on her side instead of turning her into a human? To find out, click the blue words above.
1. Into The Leviathon

Ariel was following the two eels to an unknown part of the ocean. Or at least unknown to her, and yet when she had spare time, she would often explore the area. She thought that she didn't recognise this place because she came this far away from Atlantica.

The eels however knew this place like the back of their tails. They knew exactly what to do, what routes to take, what shortcuts can be made, and what necessary needs needed to be taken, with all this strange terrain.

Ariel then spotted a strange leviathan like skeletal monument up ahead. It seemed like the eels were headed straight for it. Fear seemed to double in Ariels heart. Fear so strong she almost felt paralysed. She decided to begin to turn around, when she was stopped by the call of the eels. "This way" They said in their dark voices. Ariel decided to trust them and followed them into the monument.

Ariel indeed had mixed feelings about this. Fear of the area she was in, and hope that the sea-witch Ursula could help her find that prince. No matter what, she would go on. It was to much of a risk to take to turn back now.

**Hope this is inspiring enouph for you lot to read the rest of the story. Next chapter will be here in 3-4 days from now. Please review!**


	2. Transformation

Ariel continued to follow the 2 eels. She was really nervous to be going right into the mouth of the strange leviathan skeletal monument. Though the eels had assured her it was safe, she was still afraid.

As she followed along, she had time to think. What was going on? She had just agreed to follow and trust the word of 2 eels who she regarded as strangers; they both said that the sea-witch Ursula who as almost everyone in Atlantica knew what she did. Some of the most unthinkable things ever known. So unthinkable, that her own father, the wielder of the Triton feared to think.

What if she had made a mistake? What if Ursula just wanted her dead? What if that is why her eel friends had brought her here? For her to be murdered? Had she just signed her death stone?

But then, she had to think about Eric. She loved him with all her heart and she wanted to find out if he loved her back. She had to know, no matter the cost, even if there was the chance of her being murdered. She loved him, and there was no way she would turn away a chance like this.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by a very strange sound. She saw very strange plant-like grey things on the floor. She was extremely terrified by these things. As she looked at them, they looked at her. They seemed to be showing some protective emotions in their faces. Almost all of them tried to reach for her, and she was caught by one of them. She quickly jumped up from them. "Ignore them." Said one of the eels. : It's best to just let the crazy Polyps be." Said the other. Ariel looked at the Polyps again, who one of the eels regarded as crazy, and she guessed that was why they tried to grab her.

"Come in!" said a voice coming from a dark part of the room. "Come in, my child!" the voice said again. "We mustn't lurk in doorways, its rude." Said the sea-witch Ursula coming out of the dark part of the room. "One might question your upbringing." She giggled to herself as she went to her make-table.

"Now then you're here because you have a thing for this human." She put some cream on her hands and rubbed them together. "This uh, prince fellow." She turned to face Ariel. "Not that I blame you he is quite a catch, isn't he." She turned her head again to see her reflection in the mirror. "Well angel fish," she got out some red lipstick. "The solution to your problem is simple." She applied the lipstick. "In order to get what you want, is to become a human yourself." She turned to face Ariel again, smiling at her.

"My dear sweet child, that's what I do! Its what I live for." She swam over to Ariel "its what I live for, to help unfortunate mer-folk, like yourself!" she put one of her tentacles on Ariels cheek. "Poor souls with no one else to turn to.

"_I admit that in the past Iv'e been a nasty,_

_They weren't kidding when they call me, well a witch_

_But you'll find out nowadays, Iv'e mended all my ways,_

_Repented seen the light and made a switch, to this._

_And I fortunately know a little magic,_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed_

_Now dear lady, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf,_

_Of the miserable, the lonely and depressed, (Pathetic!)_

_Poor Unfortunate Souls! In pain, in need!_

_This one longing to be thinner, that one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them? Yes indeed_

_Those Poor Unfortunate Souls, so sad, so true._

_They come running to my cauldron crying 'spells Ursula please' _

_And I help them, yes I do._

_Now it's happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price,_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake them, across the coals,_

_Yes I've had the odd complaint, but on the hole I've been a saint,_

_To those Poor Unfortunate Souls!!!_

Now, here's the deal!" she spoke, pulling her to walk beside her. "I will give you a spell that will turn you into a human for 3 days. Got that? 3 days.

**Ah, well you know the rest!**

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber  
they think a girl who gossips is a bore!  
Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word  
and after all dear, what is idle babble for?  
Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation  
True gentlemen avoid it when they can  
But they dote and swoon and fawn  
On a lady who's withdrawn  
It's she who holds her tongue who get's a man  
Come on you poor unfortunate soul  
Go ahead! Make your choice!  
I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day  
it won't cost much, just your voice!  
You poor unfortunate soul, It's sad but true  
If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet  
You've got the pay the toll  
Take a gulp and take a breath  
And go ahead and sign the scroll  
(Flotsam, Jetsam, now I've got her, boys)  
The boss is on a roll  
This poor unfortunate sooouuul_

Ursula gave her wicked smile. Then she looked at the contract. "Oops! I think we made a mistake! Instead it says that you will be a Cecelia permanently, and you will also become as evil as I am! Well, you've already signed it, so there's no avoiding it! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!" she cackled.

Ariel could feel something strange happening to her tail. A strange glowing green aura was coming around it, and went up to her neck. She could then feel her skin change in some painfully indescribable way. She could also feel her tail split into 8 pieces. It was excruciatingly painful. So painful that she fainted.

**Dun Dun Dun!!! Sorry it took me awhile, I was cut of from my Laptop so I couldn't write. But anyway, its here now. **

**Won't be long before the next one.**

**SEE YA LATER!**


	3. Reawaken and secrets revealed

Ariel awoke the next morning. She was extremely relieved that the extreme pain she was experiencing the night before had gone. She didn't even remember why she was in pain. She decided to give a morning stretch. She stretched out her arms, giving a yawn. And after that she would stretch out her tail, then the morning stretch would be ov- - - what tail? Ariel was surprised to find that she couldn't feel her tail.

She instantly examined herself. Her seashell bikini was gone, replace by what looked to be black tights, which started just around her arms and Ariel thought finished down to where her tail should be. And at the end of her body was not a tail, but 8 tentacles. She then felt the black parts of her body. It felt just like skin. She then ran some of her fingers up and down on the line that divided the white skin from the black parts. They felt the exact same. Ariel was a Cecelia.

Ariel was furious. Why did that sea-witch Ursula do this to her? She was tricked by the fowl person. She was happy a mermaid. She was beginning to form fists on her hands. She hated the tentacles. She detested the tentacles. She despised the… what was so wrong with them. Having 10 limbs is better than 2. No, she was tricked into this! But, she didn't mind so much. But she was happy as a mermaid! She would be twice as happy now. She wanted to be a mermaid again! Cecelia are better than mermaids.

Clearly Ursula had put something in that potion to get her to like the idea of being a Cecelia. Flotsam and jetsam came into the room that she was resting in. Ursula was following close behind. "Good morning Ariel. How are you feeling?" asked Ursula. "Much better, thank you Ursula." Ariel replied with a smile. "Care for breakfast?" asked Ursula. "Yes I would." Replied Ariel.

As they were swimming across the corridors, Ariel noticed that Flounder and Sebastian were gone. "Where are my two old friends?" she asked. "They are in the prison cells we have here. They won't be escaping anytime soon. Not without the Trident. Which by the way, you Ariel will help me to get." Ursula answered with an evil smile. "I'll explain how over breakfast." She continued.

On the table were several different plates of disgusting food. Ariel was disgusted with the food that was on the… suddenly that part of her thinking was replaced by how delicious they would be. Her Cecelia had kicked in again. The food was something she would hate as a mermaid, but now loved as a Cecelia. She took one of the food pieces and ate it. It tasted absolutely delicious. She instantly ate another one. "You're turning more and more into a Cecelia! Do you enjoy it?" Ursula asked. Ariel had to take another bite before she could respond. She looked up from the meal and into Ursula's eyes to let her know she meant it and wasn't lying. "Its total bliss." She said with a smile.

Ursula cackled at this. "Now, about that plan:" Ursula began. Ariel was listening and enjoying her food at the same time. Though she was still trying to get used to having an extra seven limbs below her waist, but she was enjoying every minute of it. And they moved around as if she had lived with them all her life.

Ursula continued with the plan and was beginning to finish. "What do you think about it?" Ursula asked Ariel, who had just finished her meal. "I think it's going to work. You truly are a mastermind Ursula." Ariel answered. "It doesn't surprise me. It's why I was banished you know!" Ursula replied. "I thought it was because you were illegally using magic." Ariel commented. "Well, that was partly why, but the total plot was not just that. I used the potions to slip a poison into the king and queens food, and they suffocated. I was about to take up the throne, thanks to the laws of it being aloud for those who were close with the royals can assume the throne before a man of their blood could, but then your father, who was the one I was close with, got to it before me. He found out I poisoned the food of his parents, and I was exiled because of it."

Ariel widened her eyes. "You were friends with my father?" she asked, somewhat shocked. "Not entirely." She continued "I was very near to being his fiancé." Ariel was twice as shocked now. "Did you ever, umm… ahem-hmm-hmm." Asked Ariel. Ursula knew what she was talking about. "Yes we did. And to answer you next question, yes I am." She finished. Ariel was even more shocked now.

"You-you're my… _My mother?_" she asked in shock. "Yes." Ursula replied. "That's probably the reson why the potion is working so quickly." She continued. Ariel was smiling from ear to ear. She was overjoyed. "Oh Mom!" she yelled, and swam over to her mother and gave her aa big warm hug. Ursula hugged her back. Ariels eight tentacles were almost out of control from how happy she was. "Now we must head over to Atlantica." Said Ariels mother. "No, I have another idea." Said Ursulas daughter. "I'm listening Daughter." Said Ursula. "Call me Ariel, Mom." Said Ariel, still overjoyed.

"We send Daddy a letter, telling him to come to a particular spot with my sisters. Then we commence the plan." Said Ariel. "I'm impressed Ariel, it would seem you also take up my evilness of planning." They both smiled.

Ursula wrote the letter, and sent it to Atlantica. "Shall we?" she asked Ariel. "we shall, mom."


	4. Invasion Beginnings

Ariel was really enjoying herself. She was putting on make-up, which Ursula says all Cecaelia did. Except for boys of course.

Ariel was putting on any kind of make-up on. eye-liners, hand-cream, nail-polish, and lip-stick. Blood red, just like her mothers. Ariel was prepared to do anything and everything Cecaelia, for she truly wanted to be one.

Flotsom and Jetsom came into the room, and Ursula turned to face them.

"Do all cecelia have followers like them?" Ariel asked.

"Some do, but most don't. But you don't have to have your own, unless you want to." Ursula answered her daughter.

"I want to honour every cecelia tradition." said Ariel.

"Very well. I have an idea on who your pets can be." Ursula smled like she was planning something devious. She turned to face her pets. "How are they doing?" she asked.

"The red crab is still thinking that Triton will triumph." said Flotsom

"The yellow one however is panicing his head off." said Jetsom.

Ariel could only laugh. "He always was such a gubby. What will we do with them?" she asked.

Ursula replied smiling "They will be your two followers once we have the Trident."

Later that day, They set out to the rendezvous point. This gave the two of them time to discuss things. "Hey Mom? How come I don't have any brothers or sisters that are Cecaelia? Shouldn't I have some?" she asked.

"Ah yes, and you did. But you and your sisters were too young to be able to remember. Triton and I actually had 12 children." said Ursula. Ariel looked at Ursula in surprise. "Our love was that strong." Ursula continued. "But that was before he found out what I did. Then he decided to banish me from the kingdom, along with our Cecaelia children. The other Cecaelia however, believed that Triton was being a cruel. With me as queen, the Mermaids and Cecaelia would be at peace for over a thousand generations, but Triton despised their vision, and so began the Cecaelia wars." Ursula continued.

Ariel guessed what happened next. "And so the Cecaelia were outnumbered and banished away aswell."

They came to the rendezvous point. Triton and Ariel's sisters were waiting for them. Triton was furious. The sisters were scared to find Triton in such a state. Tritons face was white. They had never seen him so angry.

"Long time no see, Triton." said Ursula.

"Hello Daddy." said Ariel.

"What have you done to Ariel?" Triton asked Ursula.

"I thought that was obvious, I have let her Cecaelia DNA take over." she said smiling.

"Cecaelia DNA?" ssked Arista.

"What does she mean by that?" asked Allana.

Triton had a look of disappointment and defeat. "Daughters, meet your mother." he gestured towards Ursula. The sisters were all shocked.

"Now, what say we..." Ursula began but was interrupted by a blast that came from the Trident and hit Ariel. Nothing had changed about Ariel. Ursula cracked up laughing. "She signed a contract Triton, a legal contract, even for you it is unbreakable. Of course, unless you would like to take her place?" Triton didn't respond, he didn't know what to do. "Do we have a deal?"

Triton used the Trident to put his name on the contract.

"Oops! Once again I have made a mistake. It also says 'If another sea-creature puts his name down, it does not affect those who already have. And those within 10 metres would become Cecaelia aswell.' Alwell, You have signed it so no avoiding. We will be one great big happy family.!"

The sisters had green aura surrounding their bodies from the neck below. The same was happening to Triton.

**Uh-oh! what next? That is your decision.**

**The story is in your hands. who do you think should win? Good or Bad?**

**Vote, VoTE VOTE!**


	5. Atlantica: Fortress Of Evil

Ariels sisters were not experiencing any pain, for Ursula didn't want pain for her children, but Ariel was a bit of a guinea pig for the first time, Ursula had fixed the bugs and so there was no pain this time.

When the green aura had gone, all of Ariels sisters were now cecelia. Instead of getting mesmerized after a few moments like Ariel, they had it in their heads the instant the aura had disappeard. Ursula had fixed that bug also. All the sisters looked to their sister Ariel, and their mother Ursula.

King Triton however, still had the aura around him. This gave the sisters some time to come up to their long-lost mother and give her all the daughter's love she deserved. some were saying 'Welcome home Mom' 'We found you!' or 'We love you Mom'.

After that, still hugging, they all looked to their father, Ursulas former lover. Triton still had his aura around him. It suddenly started to disappear and Triton was still a mermaid. Triton however had accidently dropped the Trident, and there was still aura around it. "Nice try, but I have created a gene therapy which prevents me from becoming a cecelia, so until it is gone, I will not become a cecelia." He said proudly.

Ursula could only smile. "But then, if it was gone, you would be able to turn into a cecelia, since your name is still on the contract." she said. "And just how do you do that?" he asked. "With the Trident of course, why with the Trident, I could do almost anything. Prepare to join the family."

But then before anyone could blink, Triton only swam away. Triton may be old, but he is indeed fast. "You have to give him credit, he is and was one of the fastest swimmers in Atlantica." Ursula smiled out of admiration of her former lover, and hopefully future husband.

Ariel looked at Atlantica in the distant, which was just about half a mile away, and looked back to her Mother. "So, what do we do now?" she asked. "Now, we need to take over Atlantica. My dearest daughters, I need your help. You all need to take hold of the Trident. Then concentrate on the thought of cecelia. I will do the rest." said Ursula.

Her daughters did exactly as they were told. Ursula aimed the Trident at Atlantica. A giant dish, looking very similar to the aura that turned the sisters into cecelia formed from the Trident. It then shot itself straight for Atlantica. It shot past the kingdom, but disappeard a few seconds after it past through Atlantica.

The sisters all looked curiously at their mother. "They must all be cecelia by now." said Ursula. The daughters knew what had happened now. They all headed for Atlantica, and now instead of the place being flooded with mermaids, it was flooded with cecelia. "Daughters, assist our fellow cecelia, I will go to the throne room, to arrange my coronation and take a good days rest." and again, they did what they were told.

A little later, Ariel and her sisters had nearly finnished giving assistance to the other cecelia. Ariel had finished twice as early, so she could go see her mother again.

She was about to enter the throne room, and two guards were outside the door. "Princess Ariel." they said, bowing their heads. They opened the doors for her and she swam through. As she came in, she had realised that the entire throne room had a paint job. This was Ursula's kingdom now, so she would make it like home.

The parts that were green were now a purple kind of colour, like Ursulas skin. And parts of the room that once were gold, were now black. On top of the to pedestals that stood next to the throne, were cecelia tentacles. 5 on each one. they were rubbing themselves on Ursulas skin.

"Mother?" Asked Ariel. "Ah, Ariel. I trust you did what I asked?" said Ursula. "Yes, but what are those?" She asked, pointing at the Tentacles on top of the pedestals. "Oh yes, these are called Massacles. They give you a massage-like rub on your skin and it feels very relaxing. You feel nice and calm, and you could even sleep a comfortable sleep with these." Ursula exlplained.

Ariel smiled at the Thought that she had once again learned something cecelia. She noticed that Ursula didn't have the Trident with her. "Where is the Trident?" Ariel asked, slightly worried. "Don't worry about it. I gave it to Flotsom and Jetsom. They will zap that red crab and the flounder so they can be your followers. Now I think you should be getting off to bed. It has been a long day."

Ariel left the throne room. Before the doors had closed, she looked back to find Ursula asleep. Indeed, it had been a long day, and Those Massacles had no doubt supported her thought of going to sleep. She made her way to where her bedroom was, but her sisters still had to assist the other cecelia. They would be done in a few minutes.

Ariel opened the door and instead of seashell beds, were rock formations that made an inverse pyramid. On top were more of those Massacles. She was a bit nervous at first, so she put her arm out first, her hand got closer to the Massacles, and one of the Massacles slowly moved to meet her hand. She didn't back away, as she let the Massacle come. As it came in contact with her hand, it rubbed itself on her skin. It felt nice. It felt soft. It felt gentle. It felt relexing. It felt all of these things. Ariel liked it.

She slowly made her way over to the Cocoon-like shaped bed. as she did, more Massacles came over and rubbed themselves on her skin. she came to enter, and so some of the Massacles seperated to let Ariel in. She rested down on the warm stone part of the cocoon and all the massacle (Except for the most-outer ones) Were massaging Areil, naerly all over her body.

Ariel could be sure of two things tonight. 1. She would indeed have a good sleep tonight, and 2. life indeed was better as a cecelia.

**Okay guys. Next chapter up here. Sorry these two chapters took so long.**

**My laptop is being an ass. Microsoft Word isn't working, but then I thought maybe wordpad is. So here you go.**

**I cannot get the next chapter up without that vote being finished.**

**WARNING; THERE HAVE BEEN 2 VOTES FOR GOOD. PLEASE USE PRIVATE MESSAGING SO IT IS NOT SPOILED FOR THE OTHERS.**


	6. Exile to Royalty

**Okay, so I kind of lied. I could do another chapter before the crossroad chapter. But I need more people to vote. Don't hesitate, you will help me, yourself, and other readers!**

Ariel awoke the next morning. She was still being rubbed by the Massacles. Ariel wanted to get out, but she loved the feeling of the Massacles. "Stop." she said. She fidured that the Massacles would follow orders, and she was right. The massacle all stuck up. Some seporated to open a hole large enough for Ariel to leave.

Ariel was the fourth to wake up. 3 of her other sisters had woken up too. They greeted each other good morning and then left to go their seporate ways.

Ariel then remembered what she and Ursula were talking about last night. She smiled, and rushed towards the throne room. she saw Ursula eating food from golden dishes that were being held by servant girls. Ursula noticed Ariel enter and she told one of the servants to give her some. The servant girl on Ursula's right took some Cecelia food and gave it to Ariel.

"Did you enjoy your sleep?" asked Ursula. "Yes. It was very relaxing." said Ariel. "Have Flotsam and Jetsam come back with Flounder and sebastion yet?" she asked. "Yes they have, they're waiting for you in there." said Ursula, pointing to a door outside the throne room doors.

Ariel quickly hurried over there. She opened the door and she saw all 4 of them. Flotsam, Jetsam, Floundr and Sebastion. Flotsam and Jetsam swam over to Ursula to give her the Trident. Ariel looked to Flounder and Sebastion. "We belong to you now Ariel." said Flounder. "You are our master." said Sebastion. Ariel smiled at what they had said. She opened her arms wide and Flounder and Sebastion came towards her and they hugged.

Ursula came out of the throne room and turned to look at Ariel. "I'm going to summon back the rest of the Cecelia. Do you want to come?" she asked. Ariel followed Ursula out.

They both went to the very top of Atlantica's central tower. Ursula pointd the Trident towards the sky. An enrgy shot came from the Trident and turned into a green glowing sphere. "That will summon every Cecelia here. Every last one will be here within the day." said Ursula. They went back to the throne room.

When they were in the throne room, Ursula shot green beams at the two golden pedestals and they turned into thrones. Ariel was to sit on the throne that was on the Right. She would be Ursula's right-hand girl.

"Mom," Ariel began. "I'm a little confused, Why was it me that you wanted as the first Cecelia?" she asked. "Well, to be honest, it is somewhat out of faveritism. You see, you were the only mermaid daughter who had the most Cecelia DNA. There was another though, a merman. He was fully Cecelia DNA, but he would not be in your seat for two reasons." said Ursula. Ariel was curious to know what the reasons were. "One is that he went into hiding when you were too young to remember, and two, is that I would much rather it be a daughter." she finished.

Flounder and Sebastion were resting with Ariel. Sebastion was on anarmrest and Flounder was on Areils lap. She was petting him. "It's nice to be the pet of the Princess Cecelia." he said. "Yeah, it is also nice to BE the Princess Cecelia." said Ariel. "But I can still call you Ariel, roight?" Asked Flounder. "Yes, and I can still call you a gubby." Ariel laughed.

It was later that day that several Cecelia were coming into the Kingdom. Ariel's sisters/Ursula's daughters were all helping the Cecelia. They were giving them rooms, directions, laws and regulation, etc.

That night was the night that Ursula would have her coronation. All the Cecelia were in the throne room. Ursula sat on the throne and Ariel was in the front row central seat. Flounder and Sebastion were in the same positions as before, and Flotsam and Jetsam were both at Ursula's side. A cecelia was coming up behind Ursula with the crown, same shape and colour as Tritons.

"By the power of Atlantica, I name thee, Queen Ursula, ruler Of Atlantica, The Cecelia Kingdom!" he said, placing the crown on Ursulas head.

At that instant, Triton, hiding in a small grotto, was asleep. The instant the crown went on Urauls'a head, his eyes opened, as if he had suddenly heard a gunshot. "I've lost my kingdom." he said sadly.

In the castle on land, there was an old man who had fallen asleep in his large sofa. The instant that the crown went on Ursula's head, his eyes opened like with Triton. "No, it can't be true." he said. He got of his sofa and ran out to another mans bedroom door. He knocked on it loudly. "Son! Son wake up!" he yelled. The man's son came out of the doors. "What is it Dad?" he asked. "No time to explain now, Eric, we need to go down to the beach with all haste."

Back in Atlantica, Ursula was back on the throne and Ariel was on hers. "And my first order as Queen, is that I want my fastest and strongest Cecelia to hunt down and bring home my darling Triton, and my dear son, Joussha" Ursula ordered. Some Cecelia formed into a group of 3, one very fast, the other very strong, and the last was an average between the two. They left Atlantica and set out to find Triton and Joussha.

_"It will be nice to have Daddy and Joussha with us. One big happy family."_ thought Ariel


	7. More secrets and preporation

**Okay. It is decided then, the winning side is, Oops, not telling you!**

King Triton swam. He swam as fast as he possibly could. He was being chased by some of the Cecelia that Queen Ursula had sent out. He Came up to a wall and stopped, all puffed out.

He faced his chasers. "You've lost old man." said the middle one. "Tie 'im up." said the one on the left. He was clearly the groups leader.

Suddenly, the Cecelia on the right was shot by a blast. The Cecelia sank, completely devoid of life, and all were in shock. The other two Cecelia were shot by the same blast. Triton looked to the source. It was a Merman, carrying what seemed to be a sword with a hole in the top, where the blasts came from. The Merman came to Triton.

"Father?" the Merman asked. "Joussha, it is nice to see you in person again, I've waited so long." Triton struggled to say. Triton was about to fall and keel over, when Joussha helped him. "We need to go to the beach." he said. "The beach? Why there?" asked Joussha, confused. "Just trust me."

Prince Eric, and his father, came down to the beach. "Dad, why are we here?" asked Eric. "Wait for it, you'll thank me." The Father said. Triton and Joussha popped up. "Triton." said Eric's father. "Orlin." said Triton. "I presume this is Joussha?" said Orlin. "Yes. Is this little Eric? He grew!" said Triton. "Wait, what?" Joussha and Eric said simultaneously.

"He and I are both the best of friends.." said Triton. "But I fell in love with a human woman, your mother." said Orlin, facing Eric. "He became human and married her, but like I did with you son, we kept in contact." said Triton. "We kept plans for special occasions, like this one." said Orlin. "Wait, Father I thought you hated Humans." said the confused Joussha. "I had to convince others of that, so that enemies would be surprised by our awsome power." explained Triton

"So, what's this big event?" Eric asked. "Atlantica, the capital of the Mermaid Kingdom, has been captured by the Cecelia. And now, we must take it back." explained Orlin. "We need to gather up armies and be ready to form an invasion force." said Triton. "I will gather ships." said Orlin. "I will gather Mermaid Armies." said Triton. The four of them seporated.

Orlin gathered the ship building company leaders to a meeting. "Gent's I am in need of 17 heavily armed ships, all payment for these are in this chest, divide it up amongst yourselves. After the ships are built they are to dock at the Castle port. Please get them made ASAP." he explained. He thanked them for their time and went back to the castle.

King Triton had seeked, and got counsel, with a king of another Mermaid city. Joussha was waiting outside the doors. Triton had his weapon, so he had nothing to entertain himself with. He was bored out of his tail. He would go and introduce himself to a Mermaid, or hang out with a few Mermen, but Triton had specifically said "No fratenizing!"

When Triton stepped out, Joussha mouthed "Finally" and Triton handed him back his weapon. "Come Joussha, it is a long way to the next city." said Triton. "This is gonna be an even longer day!" Joussha mumbled to himself.

**There we go. Hope you guys are enjoying this. More still to come, and will be more accurate on updates. **

**BRB!**


	8. New school

Ariel awoke the next day, more happy than she had ever been before, evan as a mermaid. The way she saw it, there was absolutely nothing to be unhappy about.

Oh, except for the fact that Triton and Joussha haven't been found yet.

"Alwell," she said to herself. "At least for the meantime, I have Mom and my sisters, plus my re-united cecelia brothers and sister. Who knows, I might even make new friends today."

She was about to leave her bed, but the Massacles continued to run her skin. "Okay Massacles, you've made it obvious that you are very easy to sleep with noe!" she said to the Massacles. The Massacles stopped rubbing and made a hatch. Ariel just realized what she said. "Okay, that sounded totally wrong!" she said to herself again. The Massacles gave what Ariel thought was a shrug.

As she headed towards Magic class, a schooling she now had to learn, and quick, she took a quick admiration of the sky. She began to think of that prince she saved. She was noticed by her cecelia brother, Alaras. "What are you thinkin' about sis?" he asked. "In my past life, as a... Mermaid, I rescued a human prince from drowning. I fell in love." Ariel explained. "Are those feelings still there?" asked Alaras. "No, I just feel a bit sorry for him, not knowing who saved him."

As they got outside the Magic classroom, they were introduced to their teacher, Miss Klaris. "Alright, everyone pay attention. Walk in two by two and sit at a desk with a partner and follow the instructions on the baord." she said, addressing the class.

Before the line was finished, a cecelia man, just over Ariel's age, came up to Ariel. "You're Princess Ariel, right?" he asked. Ariel noticed that he was a handsome man. "Yes." she responded with a smile. "I am Arius. I really mst say, Princess, stories of your immense beauty have travelled far enough for even I to hear them, yet I see they hardly do you justice." said Arius, taking Ariel's hand and kissing it. Ariel smiled, and went two by two with him. He and she became table partners in the classroom aswell.

The Board read:

**Step 1: Take your seat**

**Step 2: Get out your Spell Books **

**Step 3: Try out some spells**

**Step 4: Write a report.**

Ariel and Arius complied. They got out their spell Books, which on the first page told you how to make a spell. You memorize the language of the 7 cecelia, a language now dead. By thinking out the word, you cast the spell. Ariel took a look at a spell, and cast it. A Krill appeared. Ariel took another try at some other spells, and did well. Arius followed suit. Ariel found a particular spell she liked the sound of, or at least the sound that the Language made anyway. "Okay, I'm going to try this one now." she pronounced. Arius followed her gaze and widened his eyes. "No, no NO **NO**_** NO**__** NO!"**_ He said Quickly. Ariel stopped in confusion. "Desintergrates things, that one!" he warned "Or at least it is supposed to." he finnished.

The class finnished writing down their reports and handed them in. Ariel and Arius walked side by side. "Thanks for savin' the class back there." said Ariel, really embarressed. "No problem." Arius responded. "Uh, listen Princess," Arius began. "Ariel, call me Ariel." Ariel interrupted. "Okay, Ariel, I know it's strange question, but, uhh. Do you wanna go out with me tonight?" he asked. "Ariel smiled at the idea. "There is a restaraunt in the south district." said Ariel. "7:00 PM. Don't be late!" she threatened. Arius nodded and turned around. He had a wide smile on his face.

**Uh oh! Ariel is develloping a relationship! who knows what will happen next?**

**Oh wait, I do, ( dumbstruck chuckle)**

**Keep reviewing and I hope this answer's a few questions. See you in a bit guys.**


	9. Family fun

**this is a bit of an M rated chapter, if you do not want to read then you don't have to, this was just to get it updated and to get a bit of comedy in here.**

Triton was getting a good nights sleep, and a well-deserved one at that. He and Joussha had already informed another 2 Mermaid Kingdoms today and were very tired, and so were resting.

Early in the morning, Triton was woken up by a sound coming from Joussha, who was still sleeping. He was making a pleasurable moaning sound and was raising his hips up and down and up and down.

Triton knew what he was thinking about.

Triton fetched Joussha's weapon and hit Joussha on the head with it. Joussha rose up with a painful moan and rubbing his head with his hand. "What the heck was that for?" he asked. "You were dreaming about you, a Mermaid and no clothes." Triton scoffed. "I've heard things more gruesome. Heck, You've DONE things more gruesome." Joussha commented. Triton lowered his eyes in both offence and confusion. "Meaning?" he asked. "Hmm. _You and Ursula and a big anemone, doing 'it' transpar_ (BANG) OW!" Joussha sang, then was hit on the head with his own weapon from Triton again. "Eh, 'spose I deserve that." he said, giving a 'fair enough' face.

**Hope those who read it found it amusing.**

**PS, Moonknight14, hope you liked this too.**


	10. The way of life

**Okay, next chapter:**

Eric woke up the next morning giving a yawn. He was up all night last night.

He was still coping with the fact that his father was the best friend of the sea King. And more than that, Mermaids were real!

Now that he thought about it, he wondered if it was a Mermaid that rescued him.

He went down the hall to see his father, Orlin, who was laying on his bed. "Eric, good morning son!" he rasped. He was not feeling well. "Something on your mind?" Orlin continued.

"Actually yes, I was wondering about my rescuer on the night of my birthday." Eric began. "Ah yes, I heard about the accident from Grimsby." Orlin interrupted. "Well, after the explosion, I fell unconcious, next thing I know I'm back on the beach and being sung to by a woman with, a _beautiful_ _voice_!" Eric explained.

"Let me guess. You think it might have been a mermaid?" Orlin guessed. Eric nodded. "What did she look like?" asked Orlin. Eric tried his best to remember. "She had long red hair, greenish eyes, red lips, and I think she was wearing a seashell bikini." said Eric, trying to describe her.

"Hmm, she sounds alot like Princess Ariel. Daughter of King Triton." said Orlin. He began to cough loud and hard, and was giving a laboured breath. "Dad?" Eric asked, alarmed. "I'm sorry son, but this is it. I'm dying." Orling rasped out of his laboured breath. Eric was in shock. "Wha... No! No you can't die! Not now! I need you! Triton needs you! Atlantica needs you! Ariel needs you!" he pattered.

"No son, you don't quite understand. I should have been dead the night that I woke you up at midnight and took you down to the beach to meet Triton and Joussha. I've been holding on this whole week. Now, it is... time to... go." Said Orlin, running out of breath. "Dad, what about the battle?" Eric asked, panicking and tearing. "You... Son... will lead... them." Orlin struggled to say.

Orlin Pulled Eric in so he can whisper. "Save Atlantica... save the ocean... save the... Wor...ld." Orling whispered his last words into Eric's ear.

Eric looked up to his fathers open-eyed face. He was dead. Eric cried for what seemed like half an hour. He closed his father's eyes and left the room.

Eric held a funeral for his father that afternoon. He was buried in the castle gardens. The tombstone read:

HERE LIES: King Orlin. Father of Prince Eric. Husband to beloved Queen Katherine. Lifelong friend of Triton, King of the sea.

"Rest in peace father. Watch over us. We need all the help we can get."

**Another one gone. **

**Reminder: this is fiction, so no tears, just a story.**


	11. Dating evil

**Alrighty, I just spoke with Ariel and she is feeling left out. So this is the date she has with Arius. Enjoy!**

**(You guys are enjoying this right?)**

"Ariel, why are you smiling like that?" asked Alara, one of Ariels cecelia sisters. "I've got a date with a cecelia named Arius. He's very handsome." Ariel told her, smiling as she thought about him. "Oh yeah, I remember him. You're in for a treat." said Alara.

Ariel frowned. "What do you mean, 'I remember him?" she asked. "Meaning I am a friend of his! Nothing happened Ariel." said Alara, instantly.

Arius was waiting at the table in the restaraunt. He decided to give Ariel a sea-bouquet. He had reserved a seat with a view of a seaweed garden, which was also the new home of the polyps. Arius in some way got a pleasure from watching the squirmy polyps. Watching the once beautiful mer-people, now helpless little roots in the ocean floor.

Ariel arrived to be greeted by a waitress, who guided her to the reserved table.

"Ariel! Good, you're here." exclaimed Aruis. "Of course, I wouldn't miss a date." Ariel smirked. "What would you like for starters?" asked the waitress. "I'll have the crunchy sea-prawns." said Arius. "Ooh, that sounds good! Make that two!" Ariel told the waitress. She wrote it down and walked back into the kitchen.

Ariel looked to her side to see the beautiful garden view they had. She then noticed the polyps. Ariel could not help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Arius asked her. "Those polyps! They're so amusing to look at!" Ariel told him, laughing. Arius smiled. "_So far so good! We have something in commen_."

The waitress came back out holding a plate full of crunchy sea-prawns. She set them on the table and left. Ariel and Arius ate one each. "Mmm, these are really delicious!" said Ariel. "_Okay, TWO things in commen."_ Arius thought again.

AFTER THE DATE

Ariel and Arius swam backwards into Ariels bedroom, kissing all the while.

They hurried over to Ariel's bed, still kissing.

The Massacles rubbed them both as they kissed each other, embracing each others company.

**WOAH WOAH WOAH! I think I'll stop it there.**

**Few! Lucky I said stop just in time.**

**For those of you who want to know what happened, You don't want to.**

**It'll be a while before my next update, I'm working on two other stories. Hope you guys can forgive me.**


	12. Surprise Plan

"Son, do keep up!" yelled Triton, having to wait another minute for Joussha to catch up with him.

Come on Dad!" Joussha complained. "You're best fastest-swimmer in all Atlantica 3 years running! Not exactly fair!"

"Fair?" asked Triton. "You want fair, you get me the Trident and my crown back! Then things will be fair in the ocean my son!" he said, complaining.

"Already know a way: YOU STOP BEING AFRAID OF HER!" Joussha bellowed. "I mean, what happened? You weren't so scared of her when you both had s"

"ENOUGH!" Triton bellowed, more irritated than he could ever be. "Come to think of it, why aren't you afraid of her?"

"I've got a special plan for defeating her."

"What is this plan?"

"It's a surprise."

The rest of the trip was silent, as they came upon the last Mermaid Kingom.

**Okay guys, I'm back.**

**For those who want to hit me for being late, don't worry. I already did it.**

**So sorry for the lateness.**


	13. The Calm Before the Storm

Ariel moaned slightly as she felt the soft caress of Arius' lips on her neck, while the massacles continued to rub her skin everywhere else.

"Good morning, my princess." Arius whispered in her ear.

"Good morning, handsome." Ariel smiled as Arius continued to kiss her neck, and she raised her arm so that her hand met his back.

Did you enjoy last night as much as I did?" Arius asked.

"Yes, very much." Ariel moaned pleasurably. "What do you say we do more tonight?"

"Do you think you could handle more of me?" asked Arius.

Ariel gave a small whack on his back with her wrapped arm. "I'm a strong Cecaelia. I can take on more than what you threw at me last night."

"Well, then tonight I won't hold back." Arius whispered, placing his own hand on hers, forcing Ariel to rub where she had hit him.

"Oh, holding back were you?" Ariel asked, tightening the grip of her tentacles that were wrapped around Arius'

"I was making sure that you wouldn't get hurt that much." Arius stated, tightening his grip also.

"Well, then Arius," she said, using her other hand to make him face her, eye to eye. "As your princess, I order you to give me your all tonight. Don't hold back, allow me to feel it all." she said seductively.

"Your wish my command." Arius responded, using the position of their faces to his advantage, crushing her lips with his.

Meanwhile, on the Castle beach.

"What's taking them so long?" complained Joussha. "Surely the ships must be prepared by now!"

"Stop complaining. We must wait for them a little longer. The attack won't work without their help." Triton said sternly.

"Oh yes, I can clearly see how a bunch of above-sea piles of wood can help in a battle under the sea." Joussha sarcastically remarked.

"Watch and wait." said Triton. He saw the image of Eric coming towards the beach, but not Orlin.

"Hey Eric." said Joussha.

"Hi guys." Eric said, with a glum look.

"What's wrong? Where's Orlin?" asked Triton.

"He's . . . He's dead." Eric said, shedding a single tear, but wiping it away with his wrist.

Triton gave a small gasp. He knew Orlin's time was soon, but he didn't think it would be this soon. He looked to Eric. "When did he die?"

"Just three days ago." said Eric.

Triton sighed. He gave a silent prayer that Orlin's soul was safe. "Let his death not be in vein." he said. "The time is now, the battle must commence."

Joussha gave a nod, eager to kick Cecaelia hide.

"For Orlin!" Triton said to Eric with a small smile.

"For Orlin!" Eric said back.

"Let's move!" said Joussha. The three of them went their ways, Joussha to meet the Mermaid warriors on the left flank, Triton to meet the warriors on the right, and Eric to send out the ships.

By this time in an hour, the battle for Atlantica would begin.


End file.
